


You Could Have Just Asked

by FloralWords



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Hanging Out, M/M, jk they make out, just two pals, totally not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralWords/pseuds/FloralWords
Summary: Saturday to them is playing video games, worrying about the confusing nature of their relationship, and maybe (just maybe) making out in Steve's bedroom.





	You Could Have Just Asked

It’s a slow Saturday afternoon and they’re all sitting in the Smith’s living room playing a video game that they’ve already finished once before. Well, a game they’ve almost finished before. When they were playing the last boss level Steve’s father unplugged the console and went on his usual rant about they need to go outside and ‘socialize’ more, and Steve really needed to ‘get some less nerdy friends’. Stan didn’t really give an actual shit, just as long as they left and he could watch T.V.

But here they were again, so close to finishing the game, finally making it to the last level again. They split up and each moved to their own sections in order to optimize their chances at beating the boss. Hiding behind something or other they all took their place and aimed their virtual weapons at the cartoonish monster on the screen. Each teen began firing their weapons as fast as they could, repeatedly jamming the x button on their controllers, only stopping when they had to run to avoid the grotesque monster’s goo. 

“Snot! Watch ou-” but Steve was cut off by Snot’s character being hit head on by the green, grayish goop. Snot let the controller fall out of his hands and he cursed under his breath. Steve smirked as he ducked behind a building, just barely avoiding the monster’s wrath himself, “Nice try, buddy.” 

Snot quickly flipped him the bird, but he grinned anyway, he didn’t really mind Steve’s teasing. He watched Barry, Toshi, and Steve continue to play the game for a while before he got insanely bored, it wasn’t all that interesting when you aren’t actually playing it. Snot decides to turn his attention back to Steve, letting himself smile as he studies his best friend’s features. He sees the bespectacled boy’s eyebrows knit together as maneuvers through the streets of the vacant city on the screen, biting his lip when ever the monster gets too close. But suddenly, the giant monster turns to Steve, and sends a ball of goo directly his way.

“Damn it!” Steve hisses as he tosses his controller on the empty couch cushion between him and Snot. He throws his head back and takes a moment to look up at the popcorn ceiling in mild disappointment. He finally sighs and turns his head toward his best friend, returning the little smile Snot was giving him, and then letting his eyes wonder back to the screen. Snot follows suit, not wanting to look like some weirdo ogling over his friend, because he totally wasn’t. I mean, sometimes he might think that Steve has the best, brightest brown eyes he’s ever seen, and, sure, he would have to agree that the boy has the longest, most perfect eyelashes and the cutest nose, but that was normal, right?

Snot sighed to himself. It wasn’t normal or typical, and he couldn’t just deny the fact that he got butterflies when Steve smiled at him. Or forget that feeling in his chest when he made him laugh at some dumb joke. He couldn’t ignore when his heart began to beat a mile a minute as soon as they were alone in his room, so close they could feel each other's breath. When did this all begin? When did his heart start to flutter every time their hands accidentally brushed? It had to have been around when they first started ‘practice kissing’, Snot decided. Or maybe not. Maybe it didn’t start until recently, he didn’t really know. When did their relationship become so complicated? 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud booming noise on the TV as the monster exploded and goo rained from the virtual sky. They all high fived each other triumphantly with a weird sense of pride coming over them at finally winning.

*****  
It was a bit later in the evening, after Toshi and Barry left, and Steve and Snot were just hanging out in the living room. Snot eventually began to leave, using the excuse that he needed to get home before it got too dark out. Steve felt a pang of disappointment, he liked just hanging out with Snot alone, it always felt so easy. On top of that Steve was just so bored lately,and he wasn’t ready for him to leave yet.

“Hey, woah, wait,” Steve grabbed his friend’s wrist and guides him back to the couch. “Can’t you spend the night, Snotters? Your mom is working tonight anyways. And my parents are out of town, Hayley and Jeff are out… somewhere,” He looks at Snot and gives him a little hopeful smile. “We can just go to my room and hang out.”

Snot wants to be able to tell him no, he should be going home, but the look Steve is giving him pulls him in and he smiles back. “Yeah, sure, I’ll just send my mom a message real quick.” 

Steve’s smile turns into a full blown grin, “Okay, cool.” Fuck, Snot loves when he’s happy, he loves his smile, he loves his laugh. Does he love Steve? The question makes his stomach drop, he couldn't answer that, he… liked him, that was for sure. He liked him. “Wanna go hang out upstairs?” 

“Yeah, okay.” They get off the couch and move to Steve’s room (after a quick stop in the kitchen for snacks) to just watch Netflix and talk about nothing.

For a split second Snot thinks about kissing him, but quickly throws out the idea. He always was a bit anxious when it came to initiating anything. It was always Steven, which he didn’t necessarily mind, but, damn it, he can’t get the thought out of his head. They’re so close, it wouldn’t take much to…

“Snot? You okay, buddy?” Steve looks slightly confused, a little bit concerned, but, damn he still looks cute.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that I…” His eyes meet Steve’s, and he decides that he should do it, what did he have to lose? They've done it a million time before, it's not a big deal. So he leans in to bridge the gap between the two of them and kisses him. It’s different than a lot of the kisses and make out sessions they had shared before, It’s a soft, kind of sweet kiss, yet it still makes their hearts pound out of their chest. 

Steve breaks the kiss to shift around so that he’s sitting on his knees between Snot’s legs. It's a bit risky, but he doesn't really care about anything else except for the feeling of his lips on his best friend’s. At this point Snot is basically in shock, this is definitely different than their normal routine. 

Steve wraps his arms loosely around Snot’s neck and grins at his friend. “You know, if you wanted to kiss, you could have just asked.”

He grins at Steve’s teasing and says, “Okay, wanna make out?”

Steve responds by firmly pressing their lips together as he moved his hands to cup Snot’s face. Snot kisses him back with just as much force, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and pulling him closer, Steve moving to sit on his lap as he does. He’s slightly terrified of where this could go, but at the same time he doesn’t ever want to stop.

Snot lightly bit Steve’s bottom lip, and he began to relax a bit more, opening his mouth for his tongue to enter. Snot begins to glide his hands down to Steve's hips, then lifts the yellow shirt just enough to move his hands under it so he can feel his soft, pale skin. Steve gasped lightly, but the kiss continued.

After a while they break apart to catch their breaths, their foreheads resting against each others. Snot takes advantage of the time and flips them over, pressing Steve's back into the mattress. He’s a little shocked at first, but relaxes as he began to kiss his neck. He lets out a small moan and reaches up to tug his jean jacket off with his best friend’s help. Their lips meet again as Snot’s hands slowly begin to drift downward.

“Hey, Steve, have you seen my Dolly Parton CD?” Roger barges in a rhinestone-covered denim shirt, pink cowgirl boots, and a big blond hair. Snot quickly pushes himself off of Steve onto the other side of the bed, still panting. “Oh, never mind. You two seem a little busy.,” Roger begins to leave but just before closing the door he yells, “Use protection!”

The two boys sat in silence for a moment, Snot resting his chin on his knees and hugging his legs, next to him Steven was awkwardly placing a pillow over his lap. 

After a full minute of complete silence Steve finally breaks the silence, “I guess I forgot about my uncle.” 

Snot shots him a confused glance, “That was your uncle?”

“Yeah, He’s, uh,” He struggles to find a word to describe the strangeness that is Roger, “He’s different.”

Snot just nods, eye surveying the room as if he hasn't seen if before. Silence falls between them again, both of them awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze. 

Steve sighs, he doesn’t want to have to avoid each other all night, just because their make out session got a little too heated. That's never happened before, they were usually so... standoffish? No that wasn't the right word, they were usually more proper when they kissed, as if their was etiquette to making out with a friend. “Do you want to watch Star Trek or something?”

Snot smiles, “Yeah, I’d love to.”


End file.
